Slippery when wet
by Immortal Lovett
Summary: Dracotrix in the shower. Need i say more?


Steam crept slowly out from behind the wet rippled curtain, billowing upwards and dancing around itself, curling loosely in a similar fashion to cigarette smoke. The almost cloudlike essence hung in the cool air of the bathroom, completely obscuring the patterned ceiling from view, seemingly separate from the rest of the air in the room like the froth on a pint is separate from the drink.

The tiled floor was made from pure black marble which, in any other residence would be warmed by the sun's rays or (only in muggles' houses) the central heating. As it was, in the almost sadistically dark Manor, it remained as cold as ice; permanently reminding those that walked bare footed over it that if the cold, black and hard hearts of the Death Eater's could be likened to anything materialistic then this would be it.

The colour scheme of the bathroom matched the Slytherin house that each member of the Manor had been elected for during their school days (something which prided each member immensely). Walls were expertly decorated with deep green wallpaper; silver patterns etched onto the otherwise plain decor and reminding the residents of thorny rose stems. Following on from this effect, shiny silver tiling which might as well have been small mirrors for they reflected the dark room in them, framed every piece of furniture that the room beheld to prevent any water damage to the expensive wallpaper.

The bathroom was not as large as some of the others that were located in other areas of the manor. Nevertheless it was sufficient enough in size to hold a large ornate bathtub, with silver clawed feet as opposed to bronze, a single basin, a toilet with an old fashioned pull chain, and a rather large shower. All features were black rather than the usual white that most people preferred to use in their bathroom, and all fixtures were solid silver and polished so that they sparkled in the candle light.

It was under the warm running water of the shower that Bellatrix Lestrange happened to be, in the early morning of a bleak and frosty Tuesday. Winter was not her favourite season. Her fluffy black towel was neatly hanging by the pale green shower curtain, pushed through the hole of the circular holder, rather purposefully within reach of both the bath tub and the shower.

Bella had entered her private bathroom after waking from a fitful sleep. She reasoned that a refreshing shower would wake her, un-fog her beautiful eyes, and leave her clear headed for the work the Dark Lord had ordered.

Hot water shot onto her naked skin, biting sharply at the first contact and cooling considerably as it slid in unpredictable paths down her sensuous curves. Her milky skin had tightened in response to the sensations, her ample breasts pert, two pink nipples erect under the water's flow.

Ebony hair hung heavily to her waist, sodden with water but still full bodied with those perfect yet crazy curls that framed her exquisite face. Her thin neck was tipped so that the water could flow freely down and moisten the whole of her body without touching her face for the moment.

Once thoroughly doused with water, Bella grasped the bottle of liquid soap from the small purpose built shelf in the corner. Since the shower was actually large enough for two people at once, she had no problem manoeuvring herself out of the waters' stream as she washed.

Pouring a generous amount of the creamy white soap into her cupped hand, Bella replaced the cap and put back the bottle with the other, before bringing her hands together. The cold cream slid through her fingers as she took her soapy hands and placed them directly onto her breasts. She always enjoyed the tingle of the temperature difference on her delicate nipples, and figured what better place to begin her massaging than her feminine mounds.

Carefully smoothing her hands over her breasts and down her stomach in small circular motions, the soap began to froth. Small bubbles were forming as she caressed her sleek body with a surprising gentleness. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's right hand woman and quite possibly the most notorious witch of the age, after all.

Covering the whole of her slim figure with sufficient cleanser, her hair now clinging to her back due to the bubbles, Bella resumed massaging her breasts. Her fingers pinched her nipples hard, hands cupping her breasts tenderly, slipping over their plumpness in the soapy residue.

Moving on from the play with her breasts, as the shower continued to trickle, Bella decided there were much more interesting ways of waking herself on a cold wintery morning. She closed her eyes in order to experience the delicious sensations only she could provide herself with while she showered, having had plenty of practice, simply because she had been alone for so long.... and got so damn horny sometimes....

**

The door swings open.

_It is hard. Pulsing. _

Draco. The slithering snake of a boy. White hair, skin as pale and freezing to the touch as fresh snow. He was poisonous. He was going to inject his milky poison into his Aunt Bellatrix.

The shower is running.

_He is an animal. He must devour her._

Every member of his family was dark, dangerous, and delicious. They all fucked each other. It was simply the pure blood way. No one really knew who their true fathers were.

There is sex in the air.

_Must sate the need._

Of course he had descended from a long familial line of, well, of insane individuals. He was not sane, not pure. Not inside. The attractiveness of this woman he called his Aunt only stemmed from the incestual blood that forced its way through him.

The heat is overwhelming.

_Needs that involved sex._

She had quietened the rage in the pit of his stomach before. She had forced him that time. This time it would be his turn to take her. To ravage her.

Clothes must come off.

_Raw sex._

_**_

Before the uncharacteristically gentle, wet hand reached its destination, the eagerness apparent by the parted lips and unfocused eyes of its owner, the curtain had shot aside to reveal the fogged form of him. Bella's eyes attempted to focus themselves on the hazy figure, her lips spreading themselves slowly into a mischievous grin, the way butter is spread onto toast, melting onto one side and flowing to the other.

_Nipples erect. Pink tips of the arousing, alluring mounds of lust that helped secure his Aunt all of her pleasures in her dark, twisted existence. She had used them to seduce even him. Him. Her own fucking nephew. _

Not leaving a chance for her to respond in any which way, whether it be to hide her luscious curves, to slither towards his naked young form, to steal his pretty little cock's potent dribble.... Draco slammed his fierce, spindly hands onto her own skinny wrists and forced them into the cold, hard tiles. He was unnaturally strong, driven by the desire only she could draw from within even the most respectable men.

_She is a drug. She owned his mind, his cock, his blood. He needs her. Must drink her down. That illicit potion she produced from within her poisonous body was his addiction._

Bella gasped audibly. The pressure he was intentionally putting on her veins was beginning to leave her hands gagging for blood, and the whole incident was leading much more blood to pump into her groin than before when she was alone and left to her own devices.

_Blood is thicker than water. The water spurts, coursing down them both now, like gentle fingers tickling each hateful nerve ending. The vital fluid, contrived from the same lineage as her, flowed energetically into his hardening cock. _

Arching her back so she could force her hips into his, noticing his growing member, deliciously large for such a young boy, Bella pouted her plump lips. The lust dances behind her eyes, much like a fire dances heatedly in its cold stone site. She had a cold exterior, harder than any cock that had ever penetrated her coaxing cunt. Blackness followed her, captivating all hot blooded males, who sniffed around her like a dog sniffs another's arse.

_He didn't even have to press his incestuous little balls against her flesh to get solid. He just had to picture that silky cunt wrapped around him, convulsing, caressing, coming, and he got ready to take everything from her and give himself solely to her. She was his owner, his vicious vixen, the most addicting animalistic adulteress._

Pushing his erection so it slid up her stomach and remained pressed between their wet, wanting bodies, he pushed his lips onto hers, bruising them against his own. Their tongues met in unison; they both wanted one another, needed the other to feel alive once again. Fighting for dominance became paramount, and she continued to struggle all the while for him to free her wrists. The grip tightened with each second, each angry surge of sexual desire forcing him to use her in the way he wanted.

_A chemical climbing up his cock, washing his mind entirely with thoughts of this raven haired, repulsively delectable piece of meat. His aunt. Bellatrix, the black hearted, rapturous, sense ensnaring scent of sex._

Draco pierced her lower lip with sharp teeth, eliciting a cry of electrifying incitement from her perfect mouth. Deep red blood trickled rapidly from the tender wound. Bella giggles throatily, eyes half closed, eyes trained on her nephew.

_Filthy coppery sanguine fluid. The taste as disgusting to him as her cunt. The disgust was what drew him to her. She owned him. Her wants were his wants. Her needs were his duties._

Lapping the blood from her porcelain skin she groaned softly. The power trip was intense enough to rouse every single millimetre of her body, to make it long for its satisfaction. She felt his warm tongue as it licked in one slow, sure movement from her collar bone up to her lips.

_Hot as the embers of a burning fire, the deep red blood almost burnt as it slipped smoothly down his throat. It bubbled and roared as it clashed with the acidic climate of his stomach. She was inside him, as he would soon be her._

Bellatrix pressed her lips upon his once more, eliciting a low moan from her nephew's throat. As much as she loved him, she was undeniably aware that he was _in love _with her. Her tongue traced unpredictably over his, sharp teeth grazing him as she began to let herself go. Without the movement of her arms she felt slightly out of control, under _his_ spell for a change. She nipped him this time. Hard.

_Bitch. Fucking arrogance. Disobedience. Not to be tolerated._

Draco raised his scrawny hand, allowing her wrist freedom at last, and he brought it hard across her cheek, the sound brash like a whip. Like the whip she had brought over and over his back during their last encounter. Her response came, cackling sounds reverberating from the tiled walls as she eyes him intently, watching his reaction to her laughter closely.

_No sound. They were permitted not the option of noise. Only tasteless, animalistic fucking. Two hands located her slender throat. Two hands applied plentiful pressure. She ceased to laugh now._

Teeth bit down hard on her left nipple, the tantalisingly sharp shock reminding her that this was what she wanted. Her almost claw like fingers wound their way into his hair, instead of making an attempt to remove his counterparts from her throat. As he sucked on her nipple, around her whole breast she gyrated her hips into him silently begin him to feel what he was doing to her. Wanting him to feel how her milk seeped freely.

_She tasted like death. Her skin was rough, musty, alluringly so. There was no way he could devour her tits fast enough. He wanted to demolish her, inch by inch. Teeth, tongue, lip. Travelling increasingly faster over her nakedness. She was a cunt. A conniving cunt._

Bellatrix pulled on his white blond hair before clutching onto his scalp, nails penetrating his skull as he moved rapidly over her ample chest. The indescribable desire like the hunger ones feels after overcoming the flu in the pit of her stomach was driving her to demand her pleasure. Draco released his squeeze on her throat, causing the cloggy air to fill her lungs up and push her boobs further into his mouth. His own nails tore down her torso, leaving deep red and perfectly straight lines in her deathly white skin.

_Let it sear her. Let it burn her to the deep core within her. Let the water rain down the shallow graves he had dug in her skin and tear her from the outside in._

As his tongue swirled in precise circles closer and closer to her throbbing, dripping folds, Draco's hand fell upon her upper thigh. The other paused in her ebony curls, damp from both the shower and her own copious emissions, and he twisted his finger through the hair but carefully avoided any contact with her skin. Bella moaned.

_Have her want me, want my hand to slither up inside her tight little cunt. Allow her to need me to fill her with warmth only my fingers and my cock can give her. The warmth of incest. The warmth of deviance. The warmth of an orgasm so powerful she would remain delirious even after the convulsions had passed._

Without warning Draco pushed his middle finger deep inside her. Her smooth walls contracted around him in lust, longing. Even before he had the chance to begin stroking her spot, she had begun to dribble her potion down his hand.

_Filthy fucker. How dare she excrete her nasty, sour liquor onto him? He wanted that, every last drop, to fill him. The hunger for her would not go away. It remained as persistent as the erection he maintained for hours each morning upon waking from his dreams. Dreams involving her. His predator._

Beginning with slow caresses and alternating with fast, hard strokes, Draco had her weak at the knees. The throaty groans told him she was building momentum, as did the feel of her silky cunt around his finger. On his knees now, by his masters feet, he swirled his tongue around her belly button while forcing her legs apart with his other hand. Bella's fingers were now holding him tightly by his shoulders in much the same manner as a young child would hold the rail on their first rollercoaster ride.

_Make the slut part her legs, like she has done so many times for so many people. Force her to show me what i already know is there, what is so damn addictive, so i can drink her._

Draco flicked his tongue over her swollen clit, sending shivers down Bella's spine. His forceful hand was squeezing her inner thigh harder than was necessary, nails sharp and sinful, but judging by the way she was thrusting her hips on his hand she wasn't uncomfortable. Bella's eyes were rolling back, her expression blissful as she continued to gasp and moan furiously.

_Lick her. Drink her, become intoxicated by her milk. Tongue flicking frantically, snaking past the wiry pubic hair and slipping over her nub. In and out, his finger stroking her, feeling her putting her delicious pressure on his finger. Knowing what was happening, encouraging her, bringing her._

Bella's back arched against the shower wall, her hands were entangled with her nephews hair as she pushed his face deeper between her legs, encouraging him (as if he needed further encouragement) to bring her. She was close. The tingling in her clit as he sucked on it, his tongue pushing it from side to side, was shooting through her slender stomach causing her to tighten up. Inside of her his finger was bringing a warmth to her groin, one that could only result in immense pleasure.

_Slick. Suck. Flick. Fuck. Hips buck. Walls spasm. Back arched, toes straight. Small scream, luscious stream. She was coming. She was fucking his hand and coming. Slut._

Without warning she began to squirt her appreciation all down him as her cunt contracted around his finger, the clear odourless liquid warm on his chin, chest, and cock. Her knees failed to hold her properly and she almost collapsed in her ecstasy, his hand holding her up by her inner thigh as she spasmed against him.

_Swallow it; lick it up, every last drop of her precious come. She had come for him. He must appreciate her, his Aunt, his owner. She was almost crying, her mouth open just like her legs. _

Bella moved her hips to finish off her orgasm, the pleasure still swarming like bees through her, leaving her unable to think, unable to move. She closed her mouth, swallowed loudly as he withdrew his finger slowly from her now calm cunt. Draco swallowed her, lapping up the rest of her juices from her in one smooth motion from her cunt to clit as she shuddered one final time in the aftermath.

_The ache. The ache is almost burning like fire, like the fire behind her eyes. She is a cold shell, filled with passion, filled with hate. Now it's time to empty himself into her, show how much he hates to want her. But he does want her. To fill her up with his hardness and show her he is a man._

Slowly Draco stands, sliding the front of his body up against hers with his erection coming to a halt between her legs, tantalisingly close to where it wants to be. Bella squeezed him between her thighs as he began to kiss her full lips passionately. In one smooth motion he had swept his hands onto her arse, lifted her from the floor and slipped deep inside her, tearing another moan from deep in her throat.

_Teeth biting his lip, his neck. Her tongue darting over where her come was less than a minute ago. Pumping his cock, pulling her onto him, closer. She's ravenous, he's delirious. She's insatiable. He's her slave._

Blood seeps from his neck where her teeth have broken the skin in her passion. As smoothly as a cat laps up its milk she greedily drinks it, a satisfied smirk on her face as her eyes struggle to focus as he fucks her relentlessly.

_Copper. Sanguine fluid. Let her have him. Every last part of him inside of her._

As he thrusts smoothly, harshly banging her hips into the condensation covered tiles behind her, she moves to meet him, the rhythm speeding up rapidly as the passion mounts. Each of them kiss and nibble the other necks, her kissing the wound she unintentionally made, him sucking on her leaving his purple marks on her.

_Bite her. Break her. See that she can't walk again after this. She's a whore, she deserves it. She should be his, not him hers. _

His cock massages over her sensitive spot, only just emptied of its poison; it happens faster the second time. Bella moans softly as she kisses up his neck, nipping him sharply on his jawbone and demanding he kiss her. Their lips meet once more, tongues fighting as their bodies moved in synchrony.

_Her filthy mouth. Where has it been. Let her taste her own cunt on me. Let this bitch have some of what he gave her. Let her love it like he does._

Bella's back arches, her hips dance on his cock as he struggles to hold her up, her body convulsing as she pours burning hot liquid onto the base of his cock. Her eyes roll back, along with her head as she breaks their kiss in her pleasure, small gasps emitting from her open mouth.

_Fuck her. Let her ride hard. Let her use the cock to her advantage, let it satisfy her every need. Harder. Faster. Eyes trained on her boobs as they bounce merrily like Santa's jolly tummy as he laughs his 'ho, ho, ho'._

As she recovers, still writhing on his cock, his hands gripping her as she is surprisingly light in his arms, he comes. He groans as he spurts white hot come from him to her, tainting her cunt with his salty sperm. Her nails are digging into his shoulders as she holds onto him, his hips ramming her into the wall as he loses complete control.

_Bitch. She takes it from him. She drains him and she owns him. His aunt is devilish and not in a good way like an overdose of sweets. She is the overdose of poison set to kill you slowly unless you have the strength to rid yourself of it. He doesn't._

As their bodies slow and stop, their breath heavy, their skin soaked from perspiration and the showers heated water, Bellatrix grins wickedly at him. She knows. He knows. He knows she knows. Her tongue flicks over his lips.

_Bound by lust, bound by blood. Poisoned. _


End file.
